Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 7$. $4$ $d$ $ + 4$ $c$ $ - 3$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $7$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(5)} + 4{(7)} - 3 $ $ = 20 + 28 - 3 $ $ = 45$